Puisque personne n'a eu la Justice
by Prune BO
Summary: Morgana fait un vœu.


**Personnages :** Morgana, Uther. Peut-être un peu Morgana/Uther, aussi.  
**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy.

**Cadre temporel :** Post 2x12.  
**Synopsis :** Morgana fait un vœu.

* * *

**Puisque personne n'a eu la Justice**

* * *

Les volutes de pierre de la Fontaine du Destin étincellent sous les ondulations de la voûte nocturne. Morgause a tout expliqué. La Fontaine ne permet pas de déterminer l'avenir, oh non. Son pouvoir est bien plus subtil. Il marche à l'énergie magique et, plus encore, à la force de la volonté.

C'est une fontaine à vœux, comme celle où les enfants jettent des piécettes sur les places de village ; sauf que les souhaits qu'on y précipite, si on les désire assez fort, pourront trouver, quelque part entre le bassin de marbre et l'eau brillante et trouble à la fois, un jour, leur réalisation.

Et Lady Morgana se tient devant la fontaine, plume et parchemin à la main.

La clarté de la lune anoblit plus encore son visage, lui donne une pâleur fantasmagorique. Elle est belle, cette nuit, dans la froideur de son désespoir.

Si seulement cette nausée perpétuellement refoulée voulait bien la quitter.

Ou si elle vomissait - enfin - sur ses propres souliers, peut-être cette affreuse sensation prendrait-elle fin ?

La plume tremble un peu dans sa main, gauche. Elle revit en pensées toutes ces années à avoir peur d'elle-même et des autres, ces cauchemars qu'on n'a pas voulu lui expliquer, cette faiblesse perpétuelle, cette traque implicite… Et ce viol mille fois répété de son identité, sacrifiée au silence devant un roi pour qui une parole de vérité serait suffisante pour l'effacer de sa vie dans le sang. Et soudain, elle n'y tient plus :

"Je vous veux mort à mes pieds, Uther Pendragon !" crie Morgana dans le silence de la forêt.

Et ça ne sert à rien. Et sa voix lui semble vacillante, pitoyablement faible.

Elle s'accoude contre le marbre frais de la Fontaine ; petite fille effrayée, dépassée.

Alors elle repense malgré elle à ces moments, jadis, où elle laissait le roi être plein de bonté à son égard, comme il sait parfois le faire. Elle repense à sa soif de paix et de Justice, à ce souverain si consciencieux qu'il essaie d'être pour peu qu'il ne soit pas question de Magie ou d'Ancienne Religion. Elle le revoit, le port fier et généreux, assis sur le trône de Camelot, ou à cheval, avec elle, riant de quelque détail du paysage qu'ils parcourent ensemble. La manière dont ses yeux se brident de ridules lorsqu'il rie. Sa haute stature et son sourire altier.

Morgana, la jeune femme, en sourirait presque à son tour. Mais Morgana la sorcière a toujours envie de vomir.

Parce que c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne. Il n'existe pas d'êtres fondamentalement mauvais, sanguinaires et malfaisants. Uther n'a rien de spécial. Chaque tyran de par le monde a une fois manifesté de la bonté, de l'indulgence ou de l'amusement.

Il n'y a pas de noir, pas de blanc réconfortants. Juste une multitude de nuances de gris.

Et, quelque part, cette pensée aide Morgana à agir.

Elle trempe la plume dans l'eau chatoyante de la Fontaine, la mouille d'encre ensorcelée. Et, sur le parchemin, elle trace les mots magiques qui les libèreront tous.

_Avant que ne s'achève la saison des moissons, Uther Pendragon mourra de la main de sa pupille, Lady Morgana._

Sa main a cessé de trembler depuis longtemps quand elle jette le parchemin dans la Fontaine. Et, tandis qu'il se dissout dans l'eau brillante, c'est l'être même de la sorcière qui, lentement, se reconstitue.

Jamais plus elle ne laissera quelqu'un l'asservir au silence et au mensonge. Jamais plus elle n'acceptera d'abdiquer son identité. Jamais plus elle ne sera quelqu'un d'autre.

Et jamais plus personne ne mourra parce qu'il a reçu le don de Magie.

Morgana se détourne, sans un regard en arrière. Elle remonte la capuche de sa cape violine sur un visage désormais dur, déterminé. Les brindilles forestières craquent sous ses pas, mais elle n'y prête pas attention, elle n'a plus peur.

Elle est un arc tendu, toujours plus loin, vers un but qu'elle veut rendre possible par sa seule volonté. Et ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bien. Mais c'est indispensable.

Puisque personne n'a eu la Justice, elle obtiendra au moins la vengeance.


End file.
